Zojoi
|foundation = Charlottesville, Virginia ( ) |founder = David Marsh |location_city = Charlottesville, Virginia |location_country = United States |key_people = |num_employees = |products = Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective |revenue = |homepage = |footnotes = }} Zojoi, LLC is a video game software development company based in Charlottesville, Virginia. It was founded by former ICOM Simulations developers David Marsh and Karl Roelofs in 2012. Zojoi currently has the rights to many of the intellectual properties that once belonged to ICOM Simulations, including Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective and Shadowgate. History Zojoi, LLC was officially established on March 7, 2012 with the Commonwealth of Virginia State Corporation Commission. The company is led by former ICOM Simulations developers David Marsh and Karl Roelofs who worked on the MacVenture series of games and created Shadowgate. Zojoi's website states that the company is devoted to bringing the original games of ICOM Simulations' intellectual properties to many gaming platforms, as well as new games based on the original IPs. Zojoi first game releases were the first three Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective mysteries on iOS, PC, and Mac. Zojoi's next project will be a new and enhanced version of Shadowgate for iOS, Android, PC, and Mac devices, and they are currently in the pre-production stage of developing it. In an interview with Giancarlo Varanini from GameSpot, David Marsh said that the most recent release of Shadowgate was for Palm OS and Pocket PC devices. These versions of the game included new rooms and puzzles that had not been seen before, and the new version being developed will include these additions as well. The game will also feature even more new rooms and puzzles and a user friendly interface for accessing the player's inventory and a map for navigating around Castle Shadowgate. Games }} (iTunes)| }} (Desura)}} |multiplereleasedates= yes |refs= |release= – iPad 2 / The new iPad| – OS X| – Microsoft Windows}} |notes= * The Microsoft Windows and OS X versions are distributed using the Desura Digital Distribution Platform }} }} (iTunes)| }} (Desura)}} |multiplereleasedates= yes |refs= |release= – iPad 2 / The new iPad| – OS X| – Microsoft Windows}} |notes= * The Microsoft Windows and OS X versions are distributed using the Desura Digital Distribution Platform }} }} (iTunes)| }} (Desura)}} |multiplereleasedates= yes |refs= |release= – iPad 2 / The new iPad| – OS X| – Microsoft Windows}} |notes= * The Microsoft Windows and OS X versions are distributed using the Desura Digital Distribution Platform }} }} (Steam) |refs= |release= - Microsoft Windows| - Mac OS X}} |notes= * Would be the latest entry in the MacVenture series of First-Person Graphic Adventure Games. * The Microsoft Windows and OS X versions are distributed using the Steam Digital Distribution Platform }} }} See also * ICOM Simulations * MacVenture * Shadowgate * Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective - A gamebook series originally published by Sleuth Publications * Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective - A series of video games based on the above gamebooks References External links *Zojoi Homepage * * * Category:American companies established in 2012 Category:Software companies based in Virginia Category:Video game companies of the United States